ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vy'khaien Tia
center|66x66px "Hearken unto me, all of you! The final chorus is nigh, and all will be held to account! All will bathe in the flames of retribution!" Die roten Augen glichen dem Feuer, das seine Knöchel sanft umtänzelte. Blut rann von der Spitze seines Speeres, bedeckte seine Rüstung, seine Hände, alles. Wie benommen schritt er durch die Leichen, langsam, sachte. Einen Schritt vor den anderen, leise. Seinen Körper spürte er vor Schmerzen und Kälte kaum noch, den linken Arm konnte er nicht einmal mehr heben. Schnee fiel lautlos auf die Erde, begann das Bild welches er hinter sich zurück ließ zu begraben, zu ersticken. Die Flocken raubten ihm teilweise die Sicht, legten sich auf seine verbrannte Haut. Er war zufrieden, sollten sie doch alle sterben. Mit einem ruhigen Lächeln legte Khaien seinen Kopf in den Nacken, begann in einer fremden Sprache zu singen. Ein fröhliches Lied. Es hörte ihn sowieso niemand mehr. ＥＲ Für einen Miqo'te sehr groß fällt jedoch sofort auf, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Seine helle Haut macht fast seinen schneeweißen Haaren Konkurrenz, die hellen roten Augen sind die einzige Farbe auf seinem sonst farblosen Körper. Er ist trainiert, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig zu schmal. Narben zieren den gesamten Körper des jungen Katers, der nicht älter als 22 ist. Quer durch sein Gesicht eine, von der er selbst nicht einmal mehr weiß woher sie stammt. Wahrscheinlich von etwas belanglosem. Eine weitere Narbe, wenn auch deutlich kleiner, ist bei seinem Kinn. Arme und Hände verbirgt er entweder mit Bandagen oder Handschuhen vor neugierigen Blicken. Generell wird man ihn wahrscheinlich so gut wie immer in langärmeligen Sachen sehen. Sein Hals wird ebenfalls verdeckt, und so kann es schon vorkommen, dass er in Hitze absolut unausstehlich wird. Seine Kleidung ist schwarz, und meistens bedeckt er sein Gesicht, so gut wie immer seine Augen, mit einem Tuch, einer Maske, oder einem Helm. Er wird ungerne gesehen; und vor allem erkannt. Das führt meistens dazu, dass er ziemlich abweisend wirkt, was durch seine Mimik, falls er sich einmal nicht verschleiert, nicht gerade besser gemacht wird. Er zieht sie lediglich ab, wenn er sich komplett sicher fühlt. Wahrscheinlich also eher wenn er alleine ist. ＡＫＴＵＥＬＬ Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sei er, so sagt man. Erst noch in Ul'dah gesichtet ist es nun unklar wo er sich befindet. Einige munkeln man hätte ihn in Richtung Coerthas gehen sehen, bewaffnet bis an die Zähne, andere sagen er wäre in der Wüste umgekommen. Was davon letztendlich stimmt... Man weiß es nicht. ＂ＡＬＬＥＳ ＷＩＲＤ ＩＮ ＭＥＩＮＥＮ ＡＲＭＥＮ ＡＳＣＨＥ＂ Verschlossen Die Mauer ist gezogen, er sitzt in einem Turm und wird sich hüten aus diesem so schnell rauszukommen, er behandelt jeden von Oben herab. Er lässt so gut wie niemanden an sich ran. Und wenn man die Mauer einreißen will - Das dauert. Aggressiv Er ist viel zu leicht zu provozieren und schlägt zu schnell zu. Er ist nachtragend und hat Vorurteile. Man könnte meinen er ist gerne alleine, so wie er andere teilweise behandelt. Er misstraut jedem den er trifft und will auf keinen Fall angefasst werden; wenn doch, wird er mit seiner Waffe antworten. Vulgär Ein Schandmaul. Dumme und unangebrachte Witze und eine Ausdrucksweise, die nicht jedem gefallen wird. Er sagt offen heraus was er denkt und was er von anderen Leuten hält. Damit eckt er meist an. ... Unsicher? Unter seiner Maske ist viel mehr zu sehen als er preis gibt, er ist alles andere als dumm. Aber um das zu sehen... Geduld ist gefragt. center|598x598px ＴＡＬＥＮＴ ＢＥＺＩＥＨＵＮＧＥＮ ＴＨＥＭＥＮ Am einfachsten um mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, ist es, ihm einen Auftrag zu geben. Er ist und bleibt ein Söldner. Ansonsten sind sichere Themen um ihn anzusprechen Äther, Drachen, oder der ehemalige Söldnerbund aus Coerthas. Aber auch alles was mit Feuer zu tun hat wird nach kurzer Zeit seine Aufmerksamkeit haben. Nur mit Ishgard sollte man ihm fern bleiben... ＤＡＳ ＴＵＳＣＨＥＬＮ ＭＥＴＡ center|843x843px Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te